Marriage Law Revised
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here is a great story by Mohd7590.. I am revising it to make it my own. I will have Lilly Potter alive but being held captive by the Death Eaters.. With the help of his new wives Harry will finally manage to be able to defeat Voldemort.


List of Matches

Harry/Tonks/Hermione/Daphne

Ron/Pansy

Neville/Lavender/Susan

Draco/Astoria

P.S: The story will take place in the 2nd Chapter I wanted to revise this Chapter. I also am having Lilly Potter alive but being held captive by Voldemort who will use her in return to capture Harry. I think…

Marriage Law Revised

Chapter 1

_A few days ago, the Ministry of Magic came to a solution for the declining amount of magical births. The past two wars have totally destroyed the wizarding community of Britain. _

_The wars killed ¼ of the wizards and __1/6__ of witches. The law will marry off wizards and witches that are sixteen or older. _

_When we asked how the couples were selected we received response from Director Crow, "We, the Unspeakable's have devised a spell that would pair two people that are most compatible based on blood statue, skills, personality, and heritage" _

_The daily prophet would like to congratulate all the new couples._

Harry was silent, after he read the newspaper. The stupid minister now wanted to breed wizards… He looked up at the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore sitting silently without a spark in his blue eyes.

Snape looked unhappy, while his head of house was trying to keep her anger in cheek.

The windows of the great hall opened up to allow the owls to enter, most of them concerned parents or the Ministry. All the students were silent as the owls landed next to them.

An owl landed in front of Harry and the owl lifted its leg. Harry looked around, and noticed that the others were already reading their letters.

Looking once more at the staff table, Harry caught Umbitch staring at him with a mixed expression. Taking a deep breath, Harry took off the letter from the owl and opened it up.

Black Manor, London England

Tonks was hanging around the Orders Headquarters for the day when the Ministry owl pecked the window. The young witch, wary of the new laws, gave the owl a stern look before she opened the window and took the letter off the owl.

Leaning on the wall, Tonks read the letter, signed with a ministry emblem.

_Dear Miss Tonks,_

_The ministry will like to congratulate you for your marriage to:_

_Name: Lord Harold James Potter_

_Age: 16_

_Statue: Half Blood (Deceased Lord Potter, missing Lillian Evans Potter)_

_Titles: Lordship, and the Duchess of Oxfordshire _

_You are hereby known now as Lady Nymphadora Potter of Oxfordshire._

_Please contact your husband and discuss your arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathon Drake_

_Magical Law Dept._

Tonks couldn't believe it she was married to Harry Potter and his mother was still alive somewhere. "I'm married to Harry, and Lilly's still alive, Sirus" Tonks cried out.

Hermione was having a bad day: first Ron spilled ink over her potions essay, and now she was married! If her parents heard, they would be outraged enough to pull her out of Hogwarts.

Her arms trembling, Hermione removed the letter from the owl's claws and began reading… critically.

_Dear Miss. Granger _

_The ministry will like to congratulate you for your marriage to:_

_Name: Lord Gryffindor_

_Age: 16_

_Statue: Half-Blood (Deceased Lord James Potter and missing Lillian Evans Potter)_

_Title: Lordship, Earl of the Highlands, Prince of Scotland._

_You are hereby known as Princess Hermione Potter of Scotland._

Hermione was at first confused about Lilly being missing and not dead. She glanced at the raven haired boy next to her staring at his own letter.

Fleur was having a bad day, a very bad day. First off, Bill bloody Weasley kept making comments about her heritage he went as far as to call her a slut.

On top of that the goblins were making her work in an office, many might think that the job was great and she was happy.

Sadly they were all wrong, an eight hours a day of sorting out papers, curious she took out the first sheet and started reading.

_Name: Harold James Potter_

_Bond Mate: Fleur Elizabeth Delacour _

_Wives: Nymphadora Lynn Tonks, Hermione Jane Granger, Pansy Lynn Parkinson_

"Bond mate?I am Arry's bond mate, zat is not good" Fleur's hunch about being bonded to Harry came true. Ever since Harry rescued her from the lake, she always had this feeling as if there was someone else inside of her.

Sometimes during the night she would get intense feeling of fear or hate. Taking a deep breath Fleur returned to work, she read on.

_**Titles:**__ Lord Gryffindor, Lord Potter _

_**Vaults:**__ 23,650_

_**Total Amount:**__ 220 Galleons, 30 Sickles, and 10 knuts _

_**Investments: **_

_**Daily Prophet:**__ 45%_

_**Eyelops Owl Emporium:**__ 28%_

_**Flourish and Blots:**__ 65%_

_**Appleby Cannons:**__ 90%_

_**Holyhead Harpies:**__ 75%_

_**Leaky Cauldron:**__ 45%_

_**Weasley's Wizards of Wheezes:**__ 50% _

Properties:

Potter Manor, Kent England

Godric Hollow, Godric England

Villa, Nice, France

After reading the sheet, Fleur put it back and walked out of the office, she had to contact her parents and then her bond mate.

Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood, of course everyone knew that. Her mother Elizabeth Greengrass was of Greek decent.

Her father was Charles Greengrass, an English noble pureblood decent, who can trace their family back to the founder's period.

She was currently seated in the Slytherin table when the ministry owl's entered. She wasn't surprised when a white feathered owl land in front of her and offered its leg. Shaking she removed the attached letter, only one thought.

_Dear Miss Greengrass_

_The ministry will like to congratulate you for your marriage to:_

_Name: Lord Harold James Potter_

_Age: 16_

_Statue: Half Blood (Deceased Lord James Potter and missing Lady Lillian Potter)_

_Titles: Lordship, and Lady Gryffindor _

_Please be aware that your husband does not have a title to spare, which is why you are the heiress to the Black Estate. If the Black Family head dies then you will receive the title of Lady Black. _

_Please contact your husband and discuss your arrangements._

_Sincerely, _

_Jonathan Drake _

_Magical Law Dept. _

"I'm married to Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden boy" Daphne said in disbelief. She smirked inwards, who would have thought that Harry Potter would marry a Slytherin.

She stopped smirking and reread the letter, making sure it was real. This is when she realized that she wasn't going to get any title, she knew for a fact that the Potters were old and thus had to have a lordship.

A few seconds of thought and she realized that someone must have taken the Lady Potter spot.

She glanced at the Gryffindor table; Potter and Granger were both hugging each other now as they already found out. Daphne got up and went to meet her new partners.


End file.
